Until we meet again
by NashIsNotTyping
Summary: Modern AU- Elsa and Anna lived together in the Arendelle Orphanage but are separated when Anna gets adopted by the kind and warm while Elsa gets adopted by the cold and rich. Will they remember each other when they meet in high school ten years later? Read and review :p mention of other Disney Characters, mention of Jack Frost
1. Prologue

Anna woke up excited and hyper, today was a big day, visitor's day "Elsa, wake up." Anna said as she shook her best friend, the older girl groaned sleepily but made no move to get up "Elsa, come on. We could get adopted today." Anna said excitedly, shaking the blonde more "Okay, okay I'm up." Elsa said sleepily, getting up to face Anna, who was smiling widely "What if we get adopted today?! Oh Elsa, what if we get adopted together we'd be best friends and sisters. Together forever." Elsa smiled at the younger girl as she rambled on, Anna was her best friend, her only friend the other kids thought she was weird and didn't come close to her but Anna was different, she didn't seem to care what the others thought she strived to find the good in people and never listened to rumors or insult she was the most selfless person Elsa knew and she loved her for it. "Come on Elsa let's go get ready!" Anna cried as she dragged Elsa out of bed. The lobby of the orphanage was crowded with adults and small children, Anna bounced with excitement "Isn't it great Elsa?" Elsa smiled and nodded happily as they wandered around together but they were stopped by a small group of adults who crowded Anna, blocking Elsa out completely "This is Anna, she's seven years old and a joy to be around." The head of the orphanage, Mrs. Garrett said, pushing Anna forward "Uhm, Hello." Anna said shyly "Hello Anna. I'm Derrick Bjorgman and this is my wife Karla." The man knelt down and said, smiling widely "We have a son about your age, his name is Kristoff, would you like to come home with us and meet him?" Derrick's wife, Karla asked. Anna smiled widely and nodded vigorously "Good, go get your things while we talk to Mrs. Garrett, okay?" Anna squealed in delight and ran up the stairs. leaving behind a very confused and sad Elsa, who was corned by a pair of adults who looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but where they were right now "You girl, how old are you and what's your name?" Elsa hesitated slightly as the man stared down at her coldly "I-I'm Elsa, I'm nine years old." The women regarded her warmly before glancing nervously at her husband "We'll take her." the man said "Go gather your things while we fill out this paperwork." And with that they walked away. Anna looked all over for Elsa before leaving with her new family "Is everything okay, Anna?" Karla asked as they got into the car "Oh yes everything is perfect, I just wanted to say goodbye to my friend but I couldn't find her." Anna said , looking back "Maybe she got adopted too and you both will see each other again." Anna's eyes lit up "Promise?" Karla chuckled "Promise." she said as she got in the passenger seat of the car. "Goodbye, Elsa." Anna whispered as they drove away "I'll see you again soon."


	2. Ten years Later

_Ten years later_

" , time to get up for breakfast." The kind voice said from outside her door, Elsa rolled over and sat up groggily "Okay, thank you Kai I'll be down in a minute." she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was the same routine everyday, Kai would wake her up and let her know breakfast was ready then she'd go downstairs to a very quiet and awkward breakfast with her parents, Elsa didn't even know why they took her from the orphanage that day they certainly weren't the loving, caring parents Elsa had wished for. But she hoped Anna was okay, she never did get to say goodbye to Anna, she probably hated her for leaving her all alone "I'm sorry Anna." She whispered as she walked out of her room. Breakfast was in an uncomfortable silence like it always was, her father looked up at her and regarded her coldly "I don't approve of you going to public school." Elsa sighed heavily "You said we could try it, This is my last year dad." The word "Dad" left a sour taste in her mouth, this man was the farthest thing from a dad "I know I'm just voicing my thoughts." He said. Elsa rolled her eyes "Yes dad. I have to go get ready to leave now." she said, excusing herself from the table "I don't want you talking to that Frost boy either, he's a troublemaker." Her father called after her, she smirked "No promises." She called back as she shifted her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door.

* * *

Anna stared at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect for the first day of school "Anna you've been in there for a year, I'm sure you look amazing." her brother called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Stop being such a drama queen Kristoff, I'm almost done." Anna said, putting the finishing touches on her make up and opening the door "So how do I look?" she asked, posing slightly "Like my beautiful sister, now move I have to get ready." Kristoff said, pushing her out of the bathroom Anna laughed at her brother, she loved her family and was more than thankful to have them but her mind often drifted back to the orphanage, back to Elsa, her heart hurt when she thought about her. She missed her best friend more than anything but she never stopped believing that they'd see each other again "Kristoff, Anna! Come on or you're going to be late!" Anna's mother called up the stairs "Jack is driving us to school today, Mom!" Kristoff called from behind Anna, making her jump "Jesus, Kristoff." She smacked his arm "Don't do that!" Kristoff laughed "Sorry Anna, come on Jack is here." He said as they both head down the stairs. The ride to school was loud and rowdy, mostly because Jack and Kristoff acted like they hadn't seen each other in years "Come on you guys was that necessary? I mean come on you saw each other yesterday." Anna said in mock annoyance, Jack gave her a crooked smile "It's a guy thing Anna, you wouldn't get it." Anna howled in laughter "Guy thing my ass. You two act like a couple of girls." Jack glared playfully at her and opened his mouth to say something but he didn't, instead he looked over Anna's head and grinned "Hold on you guys, I want you to meet someone." He jogged past Anna "Hey Summers!" He called as he ran to the girl across the street. Anna's breath caught in her throat as Jack's friend walked over with him, she looked about her age maybe older with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes "Guys this is my friend, Elsa."

* * *

**A/N Hey Peoples. I should have introduced myself in the prologue but since I didn't I'm gonna do it now. Hey, I'm Nash and I hope you're liking this fanfic. If you are make sure to review and tell your friends. So I'll see you next time ;p**


	3. I missed you

"Guys, this is my friend, Elsa." Anna barely heard him before she tackled Elsa in a bear hug "Elsa!" The older girl gasped and stiffened like she wasn't used to this kind of human contact "A-Anna? I-is that you?" Anna laughed breathlessly as she pulled away, nodding. Hot joyful tears threatened to fall from Anna's eyes "I can't believe it's you, Elsa it's been so long. I knew we'd see each other again." She said, grinning widely, Elsa opened her mouth to say something but Kristoff and Jack both cleared their throats "You two know each other?" Kristoff asked. "Yes we do, remember I told you about my best friend? Well this is her." Anna explained, Jack furrowed his brow "Elsa you never told me you were adopted." Elsa shrugged not turning her attention away from Anna "You never asked." Anna giggled slightly and hugged Elsa again, she smiled as the hug was accepted more easily this time "I've really missed you, Anna." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear "I've missed you too, Elsa." Anna buried her face in Elsa neck like she used to do when they were younger and she'd have nightmares at the orphanage, Jack awkwardly cleared his throat again "Sorry to break up your little reunion but we all don't need to be late on our first day of school." The two pulled away and turned to face the boys "Of course not, let's go." Elsa said sounding as regal and proper as ever.

Elsa couldn't believe that just happened, it was too good to be true. Just like that Anna was back into her life and this time she wasn't letting her go "You're just full of secrets aren't you?" Elsa jumped and looked up at the voice that had so rudely torn her out of her thoughts, Jack stood there staring daggers at her, an unreadable expression on his face "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Jack." Elsa said, meeting his gaze. "First, you don't tell me you're adopted. Then, You don't tell me you knew Anna. What else haven't you told me?" A hurt expression flashed across his face "I thought we were friends." Elsa rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty "Look, I don't like to talk about me being adopted it's a touchy subject and in my defense I never thought I'd see Anna again." Jack's gaze softened "You two were close?" He asked, Elsa nodded "Very close, she's my best friend, my only friend." she said, looking down at her desk. Jack gave her a reassuring smile "Well you have me too now and Kristoff most likely. And you'll make friends here I'm sure of it." Elsa chuckled "You sound like Anna." Jack smirked at her "Good then you'll listen to both of us." The bell rang before she could respond to him, he walked across the room and sat down, high fiving and greeting a group of boys. Elsa smiled to herself, everything was going to be fine.

Anna bounced excitedly as she and Kristoff walked down the hall to meet Elsa and Jack for lunch, Kristoff laughed at his sister "Anna, calm down. I've never seen you this happy before." Anna squealed excitedly "It's been ten years Kristoff!" she exclaimed happily, leaving Kristoff slightly confused "Ten years?" Anna smacked his arm "Ten years since I've seen my best friend. Do you even listen to me when I tell you stuff?" Kristoff chuckled as they walked into the crowded cafeteria "Sorry, I was just asking to clarify things. Don't hit me again." Anna stuck her tongue out him "Just help me find them." After a couple minutes they found Jack and Elsa holding a table for them, Jack was sitting with his legs blocking the seats and Elsa sat on the table engulfed in a book, nibbling on an apple. "Hey guys." Anna greeted as she pushed Jack's leg down so she could sit, Elsa beamed at her as she sat down which made Anna's heart do a somersault "_She has the most beautiful smile. She has the most beautiful everything. Wait, what?_" Anna thought to herself, which only made her blush "Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked genuine concern in her voice "Y-yeah I'm fine, Why haven't you gotten lunch yet?" Anna asked, eager to change the subject. Elsa giggled "Jack has been teaching me about public school and has already told me about the dangers of school lunch." she laughed as she said it. "I don't think the school lunch is all that bad." Kristoff said, Anna snorted "This coming from the guy who shares carrots with our dog." Kristoff turn a bright shade of red as Elsa and Jack burst of out laughing "Speaking of lunch, let's go get some." Jack said after he calmed down, dragging Kristoff off with him, leaving Anna and Elsa alone that the table. "I'm sorry." Elsa blurted out after a moment of awkward silence Anna tilted her head, confused "Why are you sorry?" Elsa looked down and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice behind them "Hey Anna." Anna winced as he spoke, unfortunately she knew that voice. She turned and faced the voice "What do you want, Hans?"

* * *

**Ooooooh another cliffhanger. Don't kill me, I specialize in my cliffhangers. But anyway Here's the new chapter hoped you liked it and as you asked it's longer. I aim to please. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time see ya** _  
_


End file.
